poohfandomcom-20200214-history
No Rabbit's a Fortress
No Rabbit's A Fortress is the forty-third episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on September 16th, 1989. Synopsis When it's the last straw for Rabbit because Pooh, Piglet and Tigger keep messing up his garden, he builds a fortress around it, complete with booby traps. When he realizes he has trapped himself in, he needs his friends to get him out. Can they get Rabbit out of his fortress? Plot Rabbit is tired of Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, and Gopher always ruining his garden, so he builds a fortress around it. Pooh, Piglet and Tigger begins to walk towards the fortress and they also fall for all the booby traps that Rabbit has installed in their way. When they reach the fortress, Rabbit explains to them that the fortress is used to keep Pooh and his friends away from his garden. Pooh and his friends feel sad and walk away. Rabbit is excited and starts to garden, but he realizes that he had forgotten to build a door and that he has trapped himself. He tries to call Pooh and his friends back, but they didn't believe him at first. Rabbit was able to call them back by luring them with hunny for Pooh and bouncing for Tigger. Pooh and his friends tried everything to get Rabbit out of the fortress but they failed on every plan. They all decide to blast Rabbit out when they hear Gopher says that his tunnel needs to be blast. Gopher blasts open the fortress but Rabbit is nowhere to be seen. Pooh and his friends try to look for Rabbit but they cannot find him anywhere and concludes that he is gone for good. But they soon spot Rabbit high up in a tree (the dynamite must have caused Rabbit to fly up). Gopher tries to get Rabbit down, but he can't use an ax or dynamite on the tree. Pooh was able to get Rabbit by saying hello to him which also causing Rabbit to let go of the branch he is hanging. Rabbit falls from the sky and also falls on Pooh. Pooh and his friends surprise Rabbit with his garden that they fix up. Pooh finds a pogo stick in the woods and gives it to Rabbit as a gift. Rabbit jumps on it and also lets out a big kaboom (the pogo stick is really a dynamite) which also blowing up Rabbit's garden. Quotes Pooh: And did you find anything Piglet? Piglet: Uh no, you Pooh? Pooh: (holding up a rock) Only this very nice rock, but no Rabbit. Rabbit: Oh, I might as well face it, I'll probably spend the rest of my life in here. Tigger: Yeah, but look on the bright side, bunny boy. Maybe you won't live that long. Piglet: Is there anything we can do, Rabbit? Rabbit: No. Except, try not to forget me. '''Pooh: '''Of course not. Um... uh... Rabbit? Video Releases *This episode is on the "Sharing and Caring" VHS.﻿ Gallery Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh